El Ultimo Adios
by Lizii Grant Colfer
Summary: Kurt y Blaine tendra una fea pelea como terminara esto para que se conosca el verdadero Sebastian y tal vez a Kurt


Rating: M

Titulo: El ultimo Adiós

"Diablos Kurt, te dije que no se dieras comida insulsa, sabes que la odio" el pelinegro escupió la comida

"Pues ya le dije a usted, que eso no es mi responsabilidad, es de la cocinera" el ojiazul, respondió a su defensa

"Pues como sea no comeré esta cochinada" aventó el plato

"Bueno, como sea" se levanto de la mesa

"Adónde vas" alzo ambas cejas el morocho

"A un lugar donde no te importe Anderson" al decir estas palabras azoto las puertas

Salió a dar una vuelta, no soportaba en el maldito infierno que podría estar ahí, él y el moreno ya peleaban por cualquier cosa, y no lo soportaba, por cualquier palabra u pragmatismo por el estúpido trabajo de su "Amado Esposo".

Encontró una cafetería que se veía acogedora además las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer lentamente para después hacer una gran tormenta y se refugió en la pequeña cafetería.

Se sentó en una mesa en el rincón que se veía acogedor y daba una gran vista a la gran manzana.

Se pidió un café americano, simple si mas solo un café que contenga la cafeína necesaria para relajarse, un mesero se acerco y coloco el café encima de un plato con 2 sobres de azúcar y leche, sin importarle nada solo se lo tomo solo, dejo que el liquido caliente recorriera la garganta hasta llegar al estomago y lo calentara internamente. La campañilla sonó diciendo que otro cliente entro a la cafetería, pero Kurt hizo caso omiso a la entrada y se adentro en sus pensamientos, pero nunca se tomo la pequeña entrada quien salía y quien entraba.

Sintió que alguien arrastro la silla que estaba enfrente y se sentó en ella.

"Lady, Hummel, que sorpresas de encontrarlo aquí" respondió con la dicha sonrisa de este

"Smythe no tengo ganas de bromear hoy no" desvió la mirada del castaño

"Veo, que tienes pequeños problemas" respondió de forma diferente tal vez ¿Comprensiva?

"Pues es algo que no te incumbe, y sabes que me tengo que ir" se levanto rápido de la mesa y siguió su camino

"Espera no te puedes ir, además ve la lluvia que está afuera, tu casa por lo que se está algo retirada y la mía esta aquí cerca y es admisible" se paro rápido de la silla

"Porque" pregunto extrañado el castaño

"Pues porque, bueno para que no sé, me puedas decir tus cosas y yo las tuyas, sé que no he sido amable estos últimos años ni contigo ni con el Hobbit pero, se que podemos recuperar tiempo y hacernos por lo menos amigos, no crees" hablo

"Pues creo, además aceptare la propuesta porque no quiero llegar a casa así mato tiempo" se encogió de hombros

A Sebastián se le ilumino una sonrisa y partieron a su casa, bueno era departamento estaba justamente a lado de la pequeña cafetería

"Quieres desdeñar" pregunto extrañado el castaño más bajo

"No solo quiero ser otra persona y dejar al anterior yo en un pasado" abrió la puerta dejando ver el interior del pequeño departamento

Tenía una sala que solo estaban 2 sillones al grande y el mediano, las paredes padecían de color chocolate claro, con varios diplomas, reconocimientos, también una pequeña cómoda, y su pequeño comedor, que solo cambian dos personas.

"Primero que nada no quiero un litigio, solo conversar conocernos" respondió levantando ambas manos

"Ok" respondió un poco dudoso "También no quiero nada ideológico, ya sabes bueno algo ideológico, se que eres uno también de los mejores abogados"

"Lo sé, hasta le hago competencia a tu querido esposo" se sentó en el pequeño sofá con un Whisky con rocas "Quieres" pregunto

"Claro, ya que no tengo nada que perder" respondió

"Mm creo que no hay antelación" contesto Sebastián sirviendo la copa

"y tú no te postergues" respondió a su pequeña pelea

"Que dijimos de pelar"

"Si, lo siento" se sentó "solo que estoy un poco ya sabes abrumado" se estiro la cara con ambas manos

"pensé que hablaba con una persona ética" se rio entregándole el vaso y sentándose a su lado

"Como sea" tomo el trago se Whisky que le ofrecía el vaso, y dejo que el liquido caliente recorriera su garganta

Después de 20 tragos (mi papá sabe que se siente ok no)

"Sabes que odio la palabra "SUI GENEREIS" a veces lo toman de mala manera, ya sabes somos personas poco diferentes, pero solo eso" estaba su voz un poco ¿cansada? ¿O bueno borracha? La segunda diría yo

"Tienes toda la razón" apunto a Kurt

Los dos rieron a carcajadas y pararon para mirarse fijamente compartir los ojos verse en ellos, y poco a poco se fueron acercando sus caras, narices y labios quedaron cerca un pequeño movimiento, se rompería la pequeña burbuja personal

Sonó el teléfono de Kurt sacándolos de su pequeño trace, kurt se separo y vio el teléfono pero luego, luego colgó y lo apago.

Sebastián no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, porque el castaño menor se fue encima del, y lo empezó a besar, era un beso necesitado, que después se volvió salvaje, y apasionado.

El ojiazul se sentó a horcadas encima del otro y empezó a morder el labio inferior del otro que soltó un pequeño gemido y el otro lo hago con un beso.

"_pezzo di merda" contesto el moreno cuando no le contesto el pelinegro cuando no le contesto el castaño_

_Se quedo esperando 3 horas más para que se escuchara la puerta abrirse con un poco de trabajo_

_"Mio angelo, que te paso, porque bienes tomado" pregunto Blaine extrañado por la presentación de Kurt_

_"No me digas ángel que para ti no lo soy, sabes me iré a dormir" camino con dificultad_

_Las prendas parecían que habían sido arrancadas y arrojadas, y que el otro no tuvo ni paciencia para ponérselas._

_"Estuviste con otro" pregunto dolido el pelinegro_

_"Desde ahora eso ya no te importa" contesto yéndose_

_"Bâtard" Susurro_

_"No te preocupes, esta será la última vez que te digo adiós" se encerró_


End file.
